


Vroom Vroom.

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cars Smut, Double Penetration, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Vibrators, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PLEASE DONT READ THIS!!It's not even good smut.





	Vroom Vroom.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT READ THIS!!
> 
> It's not even good smut.

Totally Not Cars Smut

Lightning was going about his day as usual, he was helping around the tire shop with Guido. 

"So, uh, you're closing up shop, isn't that right, Lightning?", the smaller blue car asked in his heavily accented English. 

"Yeah, of course, anything for you, my friend", Lightning said. What he wanted to say was: bitch no u. But he didn't. 

"Alright... Have a nice, uh, rest of your day~", Guido said with a smug expression on his face. 

"Okay....", Lightning drawled. Guido was acting pretty weird if you asked him, but... Guido is always fucking weird. Ahem, anyways...

That's when a certain Tow Mater walked into the shop...

"Howdy, Lightning~"

"Oh! Oh, oh... You scared me.... Wh-why are you hear? This place about to close..."

"I was just thinking about this... thing, this unspoken thing between the two of us, y'know.."

Cue long awkward pause. 

"You wanna stop doing expedition and just fuck?", Lightning asked, breaking the silence. 

"Yea."

But Tow Mater is a kinky little bastard. "Wanna fuck in that pile of tires?"

"I don't think Guido would mind", Lightning said, shrugging in car. 

So, Lightning and Tow Mater made there way to that pile of tires, y'know. And Tow Mater took out one of them fancy ass vibrators, y'know. And then, Tow Mater inserted said vibrator into Lightnings asshole. Y'know. 

"Don't cum until I say you can", Thomas the Tank Engine said. Thomas was an old friend of their's and now he is joining the fuck. 

What he fuck? When did Thomas get here? How high is the author right now? 

The answer to all these question is: 

Very.

Thomas chugga-chugged over to them and licked his lips. "It's been a while hasn't it?", he said, stroking his dick. 

"Here lemme help you with that.."

Tow Mater put a wheel on Thomas's, already half hard, dick and slowly started stroking. 

Thomas clenched his eyes and let out a low and unholy moan, as he bucked his imaginary hips. 

"Go, faster", Thomas groaned, gritting his teeth. "Faster, Mater, please!"

Tow Mater gave him a sultry look before roaring up his engine and like running over his dick or some shit, I don't even know anymore. 

Thomas let out a cry of a mixture of pain and pleasure. "A-ah!! T-Tow, yes! Yes, y-yes, fuck! Ah~!!"

"Bitch, I'm still here y'know", Lightning announced. 

"You know what I have a better idea", Tow Mater announced. Yep. Time for double penetration. 

Tow Mater whipped out his retractable car dick and drove right in front of Lightning. 

"Suck me off, biotch."

Lightning moaned. Yes he loved it when Tow Mater called him a biotch. Major turn on, y'know. 

So like, Lightning wrapped his lips around his dick and started sucking. It tasted cold and metallic... He made sure not to grind his teeth on it because that's what would make an unruly scratching sound. 

Suck suck suck. 

Yeah he sucked that dick. 

And then like. Thomas came up from before like and started fucking him in the ass. 

"Yassss thomas. That's real nice. Mm hard. Yes. Good. Very enjoyable. I'm moaning yes. Yes. Mm. Good. Hard. Fuck me daddy. Yes. Good."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip. If this gets to 15 kudos, maybe ill rewrite it better. :')


End file.
